Raven and Rath's GT: Bounty
by rath malone
Summary: Discovering a bounty on Rath's head will begin a series of adventures that Raven's experience didn't prepare her for. Part 1 of Raven and Rath's GT. Completed
1. Strategy

An abandon building in San Francisco holds a unique secret. What's so unique about this condemned building? Ask the homeless. They, for a few bucks, will talk about voices, loud noises, and the occasional mourning.

Entering a doorway, it goes black. Continuing, a room with black walls appears. Not a decrepitude room, but a livable room. The black walls obscure the actually true size of this room. A kitchen, living room and a bedroom can be found if one cares, or allowed to look.

Detecting a loud boom, one could run, but for curiosity, and getting this story going, one follows the repeating boom to its source. As it grows louder, in the distance, a form can be seen. In fact, many shapes can be seen. As the objects become clearer, it turns out to be a young woman standing on a floating rock surrounded by many floating rocks.

With her eyes closed, she's searching for someone.

"_Damn it, Rath_," she thought, "_Cloaking your life-force again_."

Normally she used to detect only things of magic, however of late she learned to detect life-force. Detecting a fly's life-force was a walk in the park compared to trying to detect a very tricky opponent. This little trick she hasn't mastered yet. Now she must figure a way to find him.

Opening her eyes with her palms opened, starts swinging her arms. Sending smaller multiple energy blasts into several of rocks big enough to hide behind. Using smaller energy blasts instead of bigger blasts prevented her from tiring out quicker.

From her right, an energy shot came towards her. Defecting off her black shield, it hit a rock instead. Her eyes stared into the direction that energy shot came from. Still couldn't see him.

"_Must drive him into the open, Raven_," she reasoned.

Sending waves of energy blasts into the rocks, she detected movement out of the corner of her left eye. Turning, she shot at the approaching figure. It went right through him. It was his after image. Boy, he was tricky. Why else did she love him? Again, she turned. Same results just another after image. He could keep throwing these at her. She was just playing his strategy. She should be driving him instead of him driving her.

Under her feet, hands busted through the rock. Grabbing her ankles, she was thrown straight towards a rock. Teleporting, she materialized into a fist.

Going backwards, "_That was his plan_," she realized.

Having one last card to play, she closed her eyes. Crossing her arms across her chest, she concentrated. Blackness covered her. Going bright, black energy burst from her. It pulverized everything around her.

"Desperate?" she heard inside her head.

Opening her eyes and landing into Rath's arms, "_What else did I have to lose_?" she answered without moving her lips.

"What did you have to lose?"

Opening her eyes, she saw like dust replaced the rocks. No longer floating, Rath let her down.

"_You own me dinner_," she said walking away.

"You lose and I have to pay," he remarked, "Where's the logic in that?"

"_Woman's logic_," she answered fading into the blackness.

On the out skirts of Earth's solar system, a spaceship was heading straight for Earth with no intentions of making friends.


	2. Showers

Shaking dust off her cloak caused her to sneeze, she continued walking until a white metal paper screen appeared. Pulling back her hood, her fingers unsnapped the fasteners on her cloak. It fell to the floor. Her boots came next. Slipping out of her uniform, it joined her cloak and boots as a bundle.

Pushing a pedal with her bare left foot, the lid to a cloths hamper flipped opened. The bundle went into clothes hamper. Removing her foot from the pedal closed the lid. What happens to the bundle, she didn't know. Just that they will appear in her closet cleaned.

A dirt streaked face stared back at Raven in a mirror. Soreness and fatigue was how she felt. Still she was felt proud. Rath's methods of training were grueling and unpredictable. After a few setbacks, she learned a lot. Not on fighting, but more about Rath.

Sighing, she missed the Titans. She needed to talk with Rath about her going back to the Titans. But first, a shower was needed.

Sliding the screen door open, a shower head and knobs were revealed. Closing the door, she twisted the knobs counterclockwise to get water from the shower head. After a couple attempts, she finally got the right water temperature. Stepping into the water stream, her bare skin was soaked.

Covering her skin with herbal bathing lotion, the water and soap washed the dirt off. It wasn't like the blueberry shower joke that the Titans gave her one time. Of course, she got even.

From a hidden camera, they watched her reaction. Like that shower, she was being watched. Sliding the door enough to produce a crack, she saw her arm crossed observer sitting in a chair.

Sliding the door just enough to allow her head to stick out, "_Enjoying the show, Rath_?"

"Yes, enjoying your silhouette."

Sliding the door all the way open, "_How about this?_"

"Nope, a rerun."

Motioning with her index finger, "_Come here_."

Getting up, he cautiously walked towards her.

Stopping with his hands behind him and bending until his face was inches from hers, "Yes?"

Grabbing his shirt, "_Close the door behind you_," she whispered and pulled him into the shower.

This shower was going to be a better experience then that blueberry shower.

Passing Mars, the ship was continued its beeline towards Earth. On the bridge the cybernetic crew continued their duties. One in orange armor stared at a screen. Its two lifeless eyes inputted the information that appeared. The door slid open behind this observer.

"Report, X209."

"Well Y24, our arrival to the primitive of planet of Earth where the quarry was reported to be at is within 5 hours."

"Any hostiles?"

"If the intel is accurate, the metas shouldn't be a problem. They're class 3-5. Those that qualify class 2 are few at best. Class 1 are rarer."

"So no trouble just an easy by the book mission?"

"Correct."

"Turn on the stealth drive. Even if their weapons are lanky don't want our presence to be known."

The ship passed by the moon without notice. In stationary orbit, the main ship stayed as an undercutter left the cargo bay. No alarm was given as the ship entered the atmosphere. It looked like a shooting star. The navigation computer sent the cloaked ship towards a city called San Francisco.

The layered armor plates started shifting. Drilling through concrete, it rested in a sewer line. A doorway opened. A walkway slid towards the ground. The ship's two occupants followed the walkway. As they walked away, the walkway slid back into the ship and the door closed.

The two walked towards metal ladder rungs. They followed the rungs out of the sewer. Taking out the radar, they typed up the last recorded life force of the quarry.

Stepping out of the alley, two long haired hippies spotted them.

"Hey dudes, where's the com-con at?" asked one hippy.

The blast from two plasma rifles was the answer. They continued walking into the direction the radar indicted.


	3. Music

In a pizza parlor, bongo drums were played and bad poetry was read. Occasionally the customers had steel stomachs or no taste for the entertainment. In a booth sat a young man and young woman. Nothing strange about them at least compared to the other customers.

The young man wore a black duster and wide brim hat. A black satchel bag hung from his right side. Black pants and boots. The only thing not black was his dark blue shirt.

The young lady was dressed in black to expect for the white long sleeved shirt she was wearing. It was unbuttoned revealing a black camisole. The bill of her black baseball hat obscured the view of her purple eyes. Sandals were on her feet.

"Why do I always let you choose where to eat, Raven?" asked the young man.

"_Simple Rath, you don't know any place to eat_," remarked Raven.

"Know this jazz bar."

"_What's your fascination with jazz_?"

"It is the music of life. It can teach you about life more then any philosophy."

"_I've listened to your CDs. It's not that impressive_."

"Recorded moment, really no different then looking at a picture. Listening to it live that is when you learn why it is life with an instrument."

Before their conversation could go any further, Rath's eye widened and his head turned towards the entrance. An explosion interrupted Raven from asking what was wrong.

"Quarry neutralized, A21" stated the green armor.

"Actually who was you trying to neutralize?" asked the voice behind them.

Turning, there was their quarry with his hands behind his back. According to their intel, he couldn't fly, but there he was standing with air under his feet staring at them.

"The skull painted on the helmets," remarked Rath, "nice touch for cybertrackers."

Using the targeting scanner, yellow armor shot a net at Rath. He looked down and dropped. Slowly his descent to land on the roof top, he looked over his shoulder and saw the two cybertrackers heading towards him. Turning, he run as blasts, nets and metal darts missed him by inches.

"_This is why I avoided dating_," thought Raven as the smoke cleared.

There were no injuries, shock, but no injuries. Some thought it was part of the entertainment at least it was more exciting then the poetry. Raven's casual clothes were replaced by her uniform. Hearing sirens, she flew into the air studying the scenery. Hearing blasts and seeing damaged rooftops, she guessed the direction Rath went.


	4. Fight

Cause the hurling of projectiles had stopped. Didn't mean Rath was going to stop running and building hopping. The sound of jet pack exhaust proved why he didn't stop. Ahead of him was another building to jump which he did. However this time he stopped in midair. Looking down, he dropped.

As soon the two cybertrackers hovered over the spot where Rath had fell, an energy blast engulfed them.

Seeing that the two cybertrackers were unharmed, "Upgrade," thought Rath running into a building.

"C77, take the roof," ordered A21, "I'll take the bottom and work our way to the middle."

"Roger, A21," saluting and flying towards the roof.

Landing on the concrete ground, A21walked towards the door Rath had entered. Leaning against the brick wall beside the doorway, pushed the door with its finger on the trigger. No ambush. Slowly walking into the building, its night vision came on.

Above it watching from a rafter was Rathusing his natural night vision. Detecting a heart beat, the barrel turned up as Rath came crashing into the cybertracker. Rath was on top pushing the rifle into cyborg's throat. He had it pinned, but couldn't neutralize it with letting go of the rifle.

The yellow armor chest opened up and shot a metal dart into Rath. Connected to this dart was a wire. Electricity followed the wire and entered into Rath. Rath's left hand grabbed wire ripped it out of the cybertracker. The back of a yellow armored right hand connected with Rath's face sending him into a wall.

Closing its fists, twin bladed knives emerged from the wrists. One missed Rath's dodging head and struck the wall. Blades connected with Rath's wrist guards. One blade came towards Rath's head as he bent down and legged swept the cybertracker.

It fell on its back and rolled back on its feet. Activing its jet pack went into the air. Running towards a wall and jumping off the wall, Rath wrapped his arms around its neck. It tried to flip Rath off, but he held on. It tried knocking Rath off by scrapping him against the surface of a wall.

Rath's right hand gripped the A21's left wrist. His fingers pushed bunch of buttons that them flying out of control. Heading towards the ceiling, Rath pulled them towards the floor. They went through the floor.

C77's scanners detected a life form heading towards their location. It shot through the roof as soon as the target was overhead.

Hovering over a building, something in green armor busted through the roof below her. The plasma began flying at Raven. Darting left then to right avoiding the plasma sent into her direction. Turning, she sent black energy blast towards the green cybertracker. It engulfed the cybertracker and nothing happened.

The wall of roof entrance was coming up fast towards Raven's head. Teleporting, she materialized behind the cybertracker, whose wrist gun was already aim in her direction. From its wrist gun, couple metal straps threw towards her and clamped around her body. She dropped and landed on the rooftop.

The green armor boot touched the rooftop and walked towards her. Bending towards her, it grasped her cheeks. Moving her face, her features were scanned. A file appeared on the face plate screen. Raven aka Rachel Roth was the subject's name. Azarath was her home of origin. She was affiliated with the Teen Titans. Known companion to the quarry. It was a noted that she was to be unharmed.

Series of explosions grabbed their attentions. It flew towards the direction of the explosions leaving the bounded Raven behind.

"_I'm such an amateur_," she cursed, "_A second time defeated by the same tactic_," sitting up, "_Wait, I'm still conscious_."

Closing her eyes, she phased out of the metal straps.

"_Not magic proof_," she thought.

Lifting away from the rooftop, she flew into the direction that her green armored opponent went.


	5. Defeat

Her eyes saw a crater where a several city blocks used to be. Materializing behind a mound of rubble at the edge of the crater, she peeked over the top of the mound. She didn't see a thing. She could still sense Rath, but still she needed practice to sense the green robot. Teleporting behind a small section of wall, she peeked around the corner.

Something touched her left shoulder. Not moving, her head slowly turned. A yellow armor right hand was on her shoulder. Following hand to the wrist, continued towards the elbow. Where the forearm ended, a black gloved hand gripped it. The hand belonged to a smiling Rath. His index finger to his lips stopped her mouth from moving.

"_Rath, you're as immature as Beast Boy_," she thought.

"It was pretty funning the scared look on your face," answered a tight lipped Rath, "Stay here," walking past her, "I'll draw it," dropping the arm, "Be ready."

"_Maybe I'll let it shot him_."

"I heard that."

"_Get out of my head_."

Sliding into the crater, Rath walked forward. Something shot towards him, using the blades from the yellow cybertracker's gauntlet, sliced through the net. Raven spotted it. It was standing on a ledge. In a blink, Rath appeared behind it.

A blade cut through its plasma rifle. Its wrist guards blocked his slash attempts. Moving the blades fast, nixes appeared on the armor. Eventually the black rubber between the armor got sliced through. Sparks appeared from these wounds.

Flying into a close range, Raven's open palm was ready.

"Now!" was heard inside her head.

Sending black energy, it engulfed the green cybertracker. It entered the sliced wounds. Unlike the previous time, it did blow up.

Catching the falling Rath's hands, "_What was that_?" she asked.

"Cybertracker," he answered touching ground.

Landing in front of him, "_Why were they after you_?"

Pulling something out of his coat pocket, "Lets find out," flipping open a panel on a severed forearm.

Removing wires from his wrist computer, connected them to the other wrist computer.

Pressing buttons on his wrist computer, "Wait for it," he said.

Before she could ask, something busted from the ground. It was a small spaceship hovering over a hole in the ground.

Disconnecting the cybertracker's wrist computer from his, "Find a barrel, Raven," he said walking towards the ship.

"And if I can't."

"A trash can, will do."

She flew off with ruffled feathers.


	6. Bounty

Landing beside the small ship with her arms in the air, "_Will this do_?" she asked Rath who was sitting in the ship's doorway.

Staring at the small trash bin above her head, "Yes," he said getting up.

"_Finally_," she thought bringing the bin to the ground.

This was her fifth trip finding a container big enough for him. Now she wondered what he needed for. Walking past her, rubbing his hands together, he stopped. Closing his eyes, his fingers were moving.

"_He's showing off again_," she thought, but she liked it when he showed off. She saw magic being used differently.

Above the trash bin, cybertrackers were being brought together. A huge metal ball formed above the bin. Moving her fingers, the lid opened. Bring his arms down, the metal ball rested inside the bin.

"Thank you," he said moving his hand to close the lid.

"_You're welcome_."

Moving his fingers, the lid glowed. Putting his arm down the glowing stopped and the edges of the lid was fused together. He walked into the undercutter with Raven following. Inches separated her head from the ceiling. A hunched over Rath walked towards the pilot seat and sat down. As he ripped what looked like a long piece of weather stripping from around the window, his fingers pressed buttons.

Sliding into the co-pilot seat, "_Think Cyborg would like to reverse engineer this ship_?"

"Undercutter."

"_What_?"

"This ship is called an undercutter," ripping his teeth into the strip, "Can burrow into the ground," holding an end of the weather stripping to Raven, "What a piece?"

"_What is it_?"

Biting off a piece, "Protein strip."

Tearing off a piece, "_Didn't get to eat_," putting the piece into her mouth then spit it right out, "_That's the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted_."

"What else have you put in your mouth?"

No response.

Chewing while holding in his laughter, stared at the screen.

Her eyes widened to the information on the screen.

"_I've been sleeping with a fugitive_," she remarked, "_So who did you tick off_?"

"That's old news," he remarked eating another piece, "Let see the asking price for my head," typing a few buttons.

Seeing the amount, "_You're worth that much_."

"No, that's the amount on the contract. Cybertrackers are contract bounty hunters. Now who wanted this contract?" typing again and staring at the screen, "Who the hell is Tar-Paul of Nevis?"

No answer from Raven or the computer.

"Well, looks like I'm going to Nevis," finishing the protein strip.

"_Why_?"

"To know who is this Tar-Paul and how did they find out I was here?"

"_You're not going_."

"Yes, I am."

"_Why should I let you go_?"

Typing more buttons, his index finger motioned her towards the screen. She couldn't believe it. There was a file on her and a "do not harm" reminder.

"_I'm going with you or you're never going to be able to walk straight again_."

Wondering what the hell she meant by that, "Fine," grabbing the control handles, "but first a few modifications."


	7. Dead Run

Back of her head bounced against the metal chair. She wished the chair had some kind of upholstery. Then again mechanical bounty hunters didn't have to worry about being comfortable. Rath's hands held the controls as steady and firm as he could.

The undercutter wasn't shaking cause of poor design or a bad pilot, but because of the extra weight attached to the underbelly of the undercutter, namely the trash bin with the remains of the cybertrackers, one of Rath's modifications.

They were heading straight for the cybertracker mother ship. The plan was going to be a dead run, at least that was what Rath told Raven. Now she was starting to wonder if she should've stayed back in San Francisco.

The shaking stopped once they were outside the Earth atmosphere. Rath was using the guidance computer to lead them to the mother ship. Once Rath got a visual, he increased the speed.

On the bridge, X209 noticed the increase in speed and something was attached to the underbelly of the approaching undercutter. Trying to hail the pilot was going unanswered. Number 1 had to be notified.

Rath wasn't going to wait for Number 1. Typing, the cargo bay doors opened. Pushing a button on his wrist computer, the trash bin was released and the retro rockets, another Rath modification, sent the trash bin into the cargo bay. It skidded across the floor taking out some cybertrackers, slammed against a wall, and blow up. The explosion wasn't from the remains of the cybertrackers inside the trash bin, but the sixty thousand pounds of nitroglycerine Rath, not telling Raven, had packed inside the bin.

Pulling up on the controls handle, the undercutter barely missed the surface of the mother ship.

"_Think I lost my stomach_," remarked Raven.

"As long you don't lose your lunch," commented Rath, "then there should be no problem."

The undercutter started to bounce as huge sparks of light appeared in front and beside them.

"_What was that_?"

"Laser fire."

"_Who's firing at us_?"

Looking at the radar screen, "Cybertracker's attack ships."

"_They have attack ships_?"

"Yes."

"_You knew this_?"

"Hoping they didn't bring them."

Bouncing of the undercutter prevented Raven's head from sinking into her hand.

Now you're wondering how come the Justice League Watchtower on the moon wasn't monitoring this? Simple, all the ships were cloaked so the monitoring systems weren't picking them up. The laser fire was recorded as meteors burning up in the Earth's atmosphere.

Raven's discomfort increased when they entered the asteroid field. Her fingers dug into the arm rests as Rath dodged the floating rocks.

"For somebody who flies, you don't like flying much."

"_Least when I fly, I'm in control_."

"Control freak," moving the controls left.

"_Shut up and_," seeing the huge asteroid, "_Watch out_," covering her eyes.

Turning the digging operations on, Rath's hands sent the undercutter into a spin. They drilled into the rock. Some of the attack ships slammed into the surface.

"Time to end this," pushing a blue button.

It released a sonic bomb. Increasing the distance between it and them proved difficult when one's trying to dodge rocks, but not impossible. It went off and sending a shockwave taking out anything in its path including the attack ships.

With her hands still on her eyes, "_Are we dead yet_?"

"Not yet," trying to keep rocks between them and the shockwave.

Ahead of them was the end of the asteroid belt. Question was could they make it? Once they cleared, Rath pulled up and the edge of the shockwave skimmed under them. They went into a tailspin.

Hearing a long list of dirty names coming from Raven's mouth, "She's must be making some of those up," he thought trying to stabilize the ship.

That shockwave was recorded by the Watchtower. However by time it was investigated, those involved were gone.

Finally the ship stabilized.

Removing her hands, "_Are we dead_?"

Holding his hand out, "Welcome to Hell."

Brushing his hand away, "_I'm not in the mood for your attempts at humor_."

"But funnier then Beast Boy," pushing buttons.

"_No, more tolerate_."

Beside their chairs, the floor opened and armrests with a cylinder with tubing sticking out from appeared.

"_What are those_?"

Unlatching the cover of the cylinder next to Raven, "Must prepare for cryosleep," placing her left arm onto the armrest.

"_What's cryosleep_?"

"A self induce deep sleep."

"_Like a coma_?"

"Close."

Pulling her arm from the rest, "_No, take me home_."

Turning her chair and leaning into her face, "Raven, listen, some one knows I'm on Earth. That means more cybertrackers or other bounty hunters will be coming for me."

"_They can have you_."

"Not if they have to go through you and the Titans."

Giving this a thought, "_Fine_," putting her arm on the arm rest, "_Are there any side effects_?"

Closing the cylinder around her arm, "It's believed that most of the brain goes a sleep expect the animal side," turning the pump on, "Just calm easy breathes. No different then mediating."

Resting her back against the chair support, her breathing was a calm, easy rhythm as a blue liquid entered her blood stream. Her eyelids became heavy and difficult to keep open. Finally sleep claimed her.

Staring at the reading of her life signs, Rath conclude she was a sleep. Kissing her forehead, he sat down and repeated the process that Raven had just went through.

At bar on unnamed planet, red eyes of a Czarnian was studying the aftermath of his perfect handling of another bar fight. Lighting his cigar, his beeper went off. Puffing on the cigar, his right hand pulled the beeper off his belt. Pushing a button, a hologram appeared.

"Well, well, well," he said reading contents of the hologram.

He had a client. That didn't surprise him since he was the main man. It was name of the bounty that surprised him.

"Hello, Blackie."


	8. Checking In

Blades clashed. The two wielders tried gaining ground on the other. Finally they pushed each other back. Raven knew one of the wielders. It was Rath. This battle was taxing him. His clothes tattered from the fight. She knew he could beat the other one.

His opponent was dressed in black like Rath. However, he wore a cowl allowing only his chin to be seen. It resembled the head of a hawk. For some reason, he seemed familiar although she couldn't place him.

"Time for you to die, Rath," said the opponent.

"Let's an old lie between us, Nighthawk," remarked Rath.

Nighthawk, why was that familiar? The only Nighthawk, she knew was a cowboy hero from the Old West.

Rath brought his sword up like a malodor ready to finish the bullfight. Before the blades could clash again, this woman appeared with two curved knives. Rath's sword blocked one as his wrist guard stopped the other. This allowed Nighthawk to thrust his sword forward.

"_No_,"came from Raven as the blade entered Rath.

"_Rath_," opening her eyes.

"Yes."

Looking around, she realized that she was still on the undercutter. Rath was holding the controls as the ship began bucking. The cylinders were gone. Her arm was slightly sore from the needle punctures.

Rubbing her arm, "_How long…"_

"Was you out? Least two hours of regular sleep, you looked to peaceful to wake up. Any interesting dreams?"

"_Why_?"

"You were calling my name in your sleep."

"_Not important. Are we there_?"

"Finishing reentry."

"_Why are the blast shields still closed_?"

"Would you like to see flames engulfing the ship?"

"_No."_

The bucking stopped and Rath opened the blast shields. An orange sky surrounded them. Below them was a blanket of gray clouds. Lightening could be seen flashing inside the clouds. The undercutter entered the clouds more bucking as rain pounded the windows.

Rath's fingers danced on the keypad. According to the computer, a spaceport was ready for them.

"_How did they know we were coming?"_

"Reserved one."

"_With what?"_

Smiling, "My secret."

Dots of light could be seen in the distance. They got bigger. They were beckons. Circular buildings were seen, in fact that was that seen, huge circular buildings. Smoke could be seen rising into the sky. It was industrial park and they fly over it.

Slowly they descended towards the ground. Warehouses and spaceships were the next to be seen. Flyingover the warehouses, they stopped over one. Hovering, more buttons were typed and the roof opened. Floating downwards, the landing gear appeared and touched the ground.

Raven was surprised. Rath could land a spaceship better than Cyborg.

"_You need to teach me how to land this thing."_

Pushing some buttons, "Raven, Nemo couldn't teach you how land an undercutter," getting up.

Stopping, he pulled a footlocker from a compartment in the floor. Dragging it outside, it was opened. Two pair of parkas, pants, rubber boots, gloves, goggles, and breathers was removed from the footlocker. One was for Rath and second was handed to Raven.

Seeing the puzzled look as he was putting the pants on over his pants, "What to prove if girls are made of sugar, spice, and that is nice?" sliding the parka on.

Still she was puzzled.

"That's acid rain we were flying through," pulling the boots over his boots, "and going to be walking through," slipping the gloves on.

"_I don't have to undress to put this on_?"

"If you want to run around undress, go ahead I've already seen your cute well toned naked ass before."

"_As long it's the only naked ass you've seen."_

"Kory's looked pretty good."

Raven didn't add anything further as she put the garb on. She did get some assistance from Rath on how to snap everything on.

Before they left, Rath entered the undercutter one last time. Walking towards a door, Rath slid a card into a slot. The door opened and it was still raining. Entering the rain, the door closed behind them.

"_No matter how advance a planet gets, slums always will exist_," thought Raven who couldn't get her goggles from fogging up.

Rath pushed a red circular button on her left glove and it solved her fogging problem. Rath led her to something that looked liked a hotel. Entering, it was a hotel.

A bloated blue green blob of flesh, Raven couldn't guess the gender, sat behind a desk.

Pulling back their hoods, they removed the goggles, breather, and gloves.

Leaning on a counter, "Any rooms?"

"Yes," answered a hoarse voice, "Any credit?"

Showing the card, "Yes," sliding the card towards the blob.

A tentacles landed top of the card, some how it struck to the tentacle. The card was skimmed.

"How many?"

"Two."

"How long?"

"Three nights to be safe."

The card was placed on the counter with another card.

"Room number's on the card," sliding both cards towards them.

Raven was about to grab the cards when Rath pulled her hand back.

Grabbing the cards instead, "Thank you," walking away from the counter and towards the stairs.

Walking up the steps,_ "Why did you stop me from getting the cards?"_

"Noticed the black line?"

"_Yes."_

"_It _was a force shield that could've removed your hand," entering a sliding door.

Staring at the card and then looking up and down both hallways, he went left. She didn't understand the symbols on the doors. She had to guess they were room numbers.

Stopping in front of a door, he slid the card down into a slot. The door opened and they entered.

"_Where's the bed?"_

Removing the acid rain garb and hanging it in midair under a shelf, he walked towards a wall, pressed his hand against the wall, and a bed was lowered from the wall. Staring at his suspended rain clothes, she placed hers besides his and hers floated in midair.

Removing a black box from his satchel bag, he placed it on a tabletop.

"_What's that?"_

"To keep wall eyes and ears from knowing our business," pressing the black surface, "The bed's yours and while I get the couch."

"_We don't share the bed?"_

"Thin walls even with the black box," flopping onto the couch.

Keeping her uniform on, she slid under the sheets. The lights went dim. She could still see Rath until the sleep won her over.

Snow covered the screen as tentacles pushed buttons. Slapping the screen in frustration, the snow proved to Ed that the new occupants were spies, but whose. Was Tar-Paul trying to muscle into his smuggling racket? He needed answers and something was preventing that. Those two needed to be watched more closely.


	9. Cabin Fever

On the second day of consecutive rain, Raven got hit by cabin fever. Add to the fact Rath would sing about cabin fever, her mood was souring fast. Finishing her daily meditation, which was slowly becoming an hourly thing, she left to go the dayroom. The only place Rath could be.

Entering, she found him sitting at a table talking to and playing five level checkers with a green scaled creature.

Walking towards the table, "_Rath_?"

"Yes, Raven."

"_When are we leaving_?"

"When it stops raining."

"_May have ask this before, why_?"

"Tar-Paul doesn't see any one when it rains," answered the creature.

"_And you are_?"

"Lieutenant Professor Victor Deckland," answered Rath studying his next move, "Like us, waiting for it to stop raining to see Tar-Paul," moving a black piece on the third level.

"Your friend's quite correct and surprisingly does listen," taking a red piece jumping several black pieces and taking, "A simple resupply shouldn't take this long. You know they control the weather here."

"Do tell," clearing the five level of red pieces.

"Bloody good move," staring at the turn of events on the board, "You know why it has never stops raining?" asked Deckland.

"So Tar-Paul can't talk with anyone," answered Rath.

"Ha, good guess," remarked Deckland, "No, so the crime rate can stay down."

"Interesting theory."

"About theories. You know there's a species of advance race of hunters."

"Not primitive species of hunters."

"No, in fact as soon I leave this planet there's a pyramid I'm going to study."

Sighing, "_Guess I'll meditate_."

"What makes you happy?" commented Rath.

"_Getting off this planet would back me happy_," she thought walking back to their room.

Opening the door, the gelatinous back of Ed was facing her. Two of his tentacles were having trouble opening Rath's satchel bag. Another tentacle was holding a ray pistol at her.

"Close the door," he ordered.

She did.

"Sit on the bed."

Which she did.

"_Get your ass up here_," she thought, "_Ed's got a gun pointing at me_."

"Who are you?"

"_The name's in your computer_."

"It's fake."

"_I know my own name_."

"What's that?" pointing to the black box.

"_You tell me_."

"That inference box proves that you're lying. You work for Tar-Paul."

The door opened and Rath's head popped in.

"Excuse me. You two are busy," pulling his head back outside.

"Get in here, close the door, and sit down."

Sitting beside Raven, "Try to stiff the manager, Raven."

"_He was trying to open your satchel bag_."

"Having troubles?"

"I ask the questions," pointing the pistol at Rath, "You answer them."

"And if I don't answer them?"

Pushing the barrel against Rath's chest, "This will make you."

"That will make me?"

"Yes."

"What if I make you answer some questions?"

"With what?"

Holding his right palm up, the pistol flew from Ed's tentacle into Rath's right hand.

"With this, chuckles."

"_About damn time_," standing up.

"How did you get in here?"

"_He used a skeleton card_."

"Is it on him?"

"_Can't see one_."

"There you go," aiming the pistol, "Now chuckles, if you don't answer how you got in here? She'll tear you apart."

"She wouldn't."

"You'll be surprised how cabin fever can drive one insane."

Her glowed eyes black. Blackness blanketed her body. Her cape billowing.

Raising her hands over her head, "_YOU WILL ANSWER_!" boomed from her mouth.

Ed fainted and dropped to the ground.

Putting the pistol in his pocket, "Too much theatrics," remarked Rath sitting up.

"_How was I post to know that he was a coward_?" kicking the living mass of Jell-O.

Placing the box into his satchel bag, "Guess we're going to have to find the secret the hard way," slinging the strap over his head and placing it on his right shoulder.

"_Guess you got a plan_?"

"This," holding the compass in his hand.

"_Thought that only could find magic_."

"It can find anything that I ask," placing it between his hands, "Find the secret door that Ed used," lifting his right hand up.

The needle pointed towards the bathroom. Entering, Rath continued towards the shower. The needle disappeared. Putting it in his coat pocket, his fists started tapping against the wall.

Raven's hand grabbed the shower head. It moved. They watched the tub rise up revealing a crawl space.

"Get our rain gear."

She did. They put the gear on.

"Lady's first."

"_No, you first so you can't enjoy the view_."

Climbing into the crawl space, Rath turned a flashlight on and followed the crawl space with Raven bringing up the rear.


	10. Pain

The crawl space led them to the sewer system. Walking under the city, Raven was glad she had her breather on.

Following Rath, "_Should've taken the right turn_."

"Would you like to lead?"

Water draining echoed through the tunnel. Its size was big enough for several buildings maybe not skyscrapers at least apartment buildings. Pipes were every where. The directions the pipes went never seemed to make sense then again Raven's knowledge on plumbing was flushing the toilet.

"_Sure this is the right way_?"

"Would you like to lead?"

He repeated that same answer again.

"_You don't know where you're going. Don't say that I should lead_?"

"Then what's really on your mind."

"_Don't know what you're taking about_?"

"Raven like a typical woman you complain about one thing, but really something else bothers you so come out with it."

"_You're not the expert that you think you are._"

"Only on you I'm the real expert."

"_You don't know a thing about me_."

"You like to stroll on the beach to hear the waves. In fact, you rather listen to nature then that gothic stuff you pretend to like."

"_Well, you can't be emotionally honest with me_."

Stopping, "Emotionally honest?" turning around, "What new age talk show magazine did you get that from?"

Stepping right up to his face, "_Where were you for seven years_?"

"Are we still mad about that? If you remember, wait you did forget so just drop it."

"_No, we settle it now. I could've used you help_."

"Should've, could've, would've. Can't change the past Raven. We have to live with the consequences of the choices we make. Never forget that lesson."

"_You could've stayed_."

"If I stayed, I would've died and I did ask you to leave, but you stayed."

"_I needed you_."

"What's really bothering you? It wasn't me leaving you. You forgot about me. What are you holding back? Let me guess couldn't make Kory stay in love with you."

Her right palm came swinging at his face, but he caught her wrist. Her left palm tried to be successful at slapping his face, however Rath succeeded in catching her left wrist. She tried to break his grip, but only succeeded in getting turned around. His chest was pressed against her back.

Feeling his breathing against her cheek, two thoughts went through her mind ripping his eyes out and having sex with him. She couldn't decide which order to proceed with.

"Raven, what are you holding back?"

He felt her body shudder.

Biting her lower lip, "_I can't tell you_."

"Can't tell me what?"

"_Let me go just let me go_."

Let her wrists go, placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Raven, I can't help if you won't tell."

"_You weren't there when I needed you_."

"What did you need me for?"

Walking away from him, her left hand held her right elbow as her left cheek rubbed against the back of her right hand.

"Raven, after I left, I returned to Earth. There I trained under a demon hunter named George. After my training, I left with a tribe of alien reptilian hunters. I stayed with them until I got caught by some slavers and sold as a slave on Apokolips. Eventually I escaped with the help of Mister Miracle. I did return to Earth, but it was different. Some how I entered a parallel universe. Didn't know how I did it? So I went on with my life and met Allison, funny I can't remember her last name. Then I got pulled away from her. Think I don't understand pain, Raven. I lived it all my life. It's the only constant in my life. Friends, loved ones always leaving or disappointing you in some way. Sorry, Raven if I'm not emotionally honest, never learned to be," turning his back to her.

"_I was raped_."

Turning his head, "What?"

Biting her lower lip, "_I was raped_."

Walking towards her and turning her around, his hand lifted her head up. Their eyes stared at each other. He could see that she wanted to cry, but she fought the tears.

"What happened?"

"_I left the tower for fresh air. Flew into the city real low to the rooftops," biting her lip, "A wire wrapped around my ankle and pulled me onto a roof. Tried removing the wire when I got grabbed from behind_."

"Why didn't you use your powers?"

"_These bracelets were slapped on. They were like the one you used to cancel my powers when you first trained me. Then…Oh Azar,_"pressing her face into his chest.

Patting the back of her head, "Let me guess, your breasts were fondled, uniform ripped off, touched you where you didn't want to be touched. Did you tell anyone?"

"_No, after he was done, wrapped myself in my cloak. Returned to my room. Threw my torn uniform and cloak into the trash can to only to burn it later_."

"You took a shower to wash away the shame you was feeling."

"_Yes_."

"It happened. You should've told someone."

"_At that time, they didn't trust me and I didn't trust them_."

"Raven, now you wonder how your father can manipulate you? You keep making one bad decision after another. Yes, I do wish I was there, but I wasn't."

A roar echoed through the huge tunnel.

"Tell to go."

"_What was that_?"

"Know how sewers systems have rats?"

"_Yes_."

"We're in an alien city's sewer system. Don't want to discover the owner of that roar."

"_Rath_?"

"Yes, Raven."

"_Thank you_."

"I may be an ass, but I'm not a heartless ass," turning.

They continued without discovering the source of that roar. Metal rungs were discovered. They were followed up.


	11. Pass

Removing the manhole and popping his head, "It stopped raining," stated Rath climbing out.

Helping Raven out, he returned the manhole. Standing in an alleyway, their hoods were pulled back and breathers removed.

"_Glad those are off_."

"Keep them close," stated Rath letting the goggles hang around his neck, "never when they'll turn the water."

Grabbing his arm, Raven kissed him.

"What's that for?"

"_To add to the thank you_."

"Lets get this over with," he said walking towards steps leading up towards two guards standing by two huge brass doors.

Walking up steps and before he could enter, two metal spears crossed in front of Rath preventing him from going any further.

"Have a pass?" asked one of the blue skinned sentry.

"What pass?" asked Rath.

"You did a pass to enter."

"Want would this pass look like?"

Pulling a paper from a pouch, "It looks like this."

Taking the paper, Rath studied the writing, "Grated by the Order of Tar-Paul, the Descender of the Heavens, Ruler of Weaker Souls Who Don't Deserves to Speak His Name, the One Who Protects Those Deserve His Protection, Can Enter."

Flipping the paper, "Someone got a high opinion of himself," thought Rath, returning his attention to the guard, "So this paper can let me enter."

"Correct."

"Does my companion," pointing towards Raven, "need one?"

"Yes."

"Just like this one?"

"Yes."

"Exactly like this one no added or subtracted words?"

Pulling another paper from his pouch, "Exactly like this one," holding it to Rath's face.

Taking the paper, "You're right, they're the same," putting both passes into his coat pocket, "Good day gentlemen," walked down the stairs then he turned around walked back towards the guards,

"Can I enter?"

"Do you have a pass?"

Pulling both passes from his coat pocket, "Got one for my companion to," handing them both to the guard.

Staring at the passes, "You can't enter."

"Why not?"

"Not signed."

"How do I get it signed?"

"Must see Tar-Paul."

"Can I see Tar-Paul to get it signed?"

"Go on in," lifting their staffs up.

Taking the passes, "Thank you," nodding his head.

They walked passed the guards.

"_That was a waste of time_."

"But amusing."

Ahead of them was a line of people.

Tapping the shoulder of the person in front, "Excuse me, what's line for?"

"To see Tar-Paul."

"Thank you," turning towards Raven, "Looks like we'll have to wait."

Entering Nevis's atmosphere was the crippled but still functioning cybertracker's mothership and it was heading towards Tar-Paul's palace.


	12. Priorities

As the line slowly moved, Raven noticed statues standing in niches and on top of pedestals. As the line went forward, the statues would change. The previous would have bulky armor and cluttered with weapons. The next one she came to would be more streamline. This pattern would repeat as they walked forward.

"_Those statues_?"

"What about them?"

"_They change as we go forward_."

"Progress."

"_Progress_?"

"Yes, earlier more primitive form of a fighter," pointing towards the statue they pasted, "Next generation more streamline, more effective," motioning towards the one across from them, "Progress."

"_Progress_?"

"Slowly progressing forward like this line."

Ahead of them were two men walking towards them.

Her ears detected, "Don't take it too hard, Ford," came from a man in a bath robe and pajamas.

"Arthur, it never left my side."

"We can always get another towel."

"True, but can never replace the memories," walking past Raven.

"_A towel? He's crying over a towel_."

"Who's crying over what?"

Pointing over her shoulder, "_He's crying over a towel._"

Staring past her shoulder, "Who are you pointing at?"

"_Them_," turning around, "_They're gone_."

"Who's gone even if they existed in your mind?"

"_Arthur and Ford_."

"Arthur and Ford! And who's crying over the towel?"

"_Ford_."

"Good hitchhiker. He knew his priorities."

"_It's a towel_."

"You're not a hitchhiker, you would never understand."

"_Make me understand the importance of a towel_."

Pulling a book from his satchel bag, "Slapping the back of your head with this guide book would be fun, but it's more painful and rewarding if you read this," handing the book to her.

Staring at the big letter that was _Don't Panic!_

"_What does that mean_?"

"It means it's a bestseller. Now shut up, read, and learn something," turning forward.

"_I like to know if this book can be shoved up your ass_," she thought.

"Quit your dirty thoughts and read that book," was remarked inside her head.

"_Stop entering my head without permission_," she shot back.

As Raven was gaining wisdom or a headache, maybe going insane, back in an abandon Blood temple, a huge muzzle was sniffing among the pile of bones. It was searching. What, that depends on the black robed figure who was watching the werewolf.

Pushing bones away, a mechanical right hand picked up a scorched skull.

Walking towards the figure, "Here, mother," handing the skull over.

Taking the skull, "Thanks, son," staring into the eye sockets, "Time to bring your new brother back."

The huge beast metamorphosed into a young man.

Placing his bionic hand against his chest, "Yes, mother," bowing.


	13. TarPaul

Rath covered his mouth with the scarf and slipped the hood on. His black hat was placed on Raven's head.

"To be more incognito."

Raven didn't care. Her attention was on _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_. Before she could ask about the entry about Earth being mostly harmless, they entered the throne room. Turning her eyes from the book, she stared at the red skinned, blue hair man leaning his face against his right fist with females fanning him with metal fans. Yes, he did look bored.

His throne rested on top of steps looked like a pyramid. At the four corners of each step stood a guard.

"Psst," came from a blue tinted cyborg in blue robes standing on the left of Rath.

"Yes," answered Rath.

"How would you like to be announced?"

"What do you mean?"

"After I say "Asking for the Wisdom of Tar-Paul, the Descender of the Heavens, Ruler of Weaker Souls Who Don't Deserves to Speak His Name, the One Who Protects Those Deserve His Protection" then I say your name."

"You can't say "Asking for the Wisdom of Tar-Paul, the Descender of the Heavens, Ruler of Weaker Souls Who Don't Deserves to Speak His Name, the One Who Protects Those Deserve His Protection" without my name."

"Correct."

"Call me Ishmael."

Before the cyborg could announce, Rath walked towards the throne and said, "Understood you wanted my head," removing the scarf and hood, "Well, I brought it. Do I get the reward for it?"

Removing his cheek from his hand, he leaned forward.

"Your arrogance hasn't changed, Rath Mist," snapping his fingers, "Time to enjoy your slow death."

The fact guards with staffs that shoot plasma energy and Raven gripping his right arm didn't bother him.

"Who the hell are you?" did.

"Playing the fool isn't going to save you, Mist."

"Actually it's more for the readers and the girl's enlightenment."

"Right, like a so called superior intelligent could forget about destroying Alta."

"Alta, Alta," rubbing his chin, "Oh yeah, the planet I blew up."

"_You blew up a planet_."

"Yeah, they tried making me help them by kidnapping Jazen."

"_Jazen_?"

"She was my traveling companion at the time," returning his attention to Tar-Paul, "Which member were you?"

"I'm a collection of the people's memories that call out for your blood."

"So my plan worked."

"_What plan_?"

"Simple give them a common goal to make them stop fighting."

"_By killing you_?"

"Noble goal. Of course, a waste by putting their conscience into a struck up robot."

"What makes you think they did it willing?"

"Sacrificing lives to just to kill me? You deserve no pity."

"What makes you think I would want your pity?"

"Good now that's off our chest. Time to leave."

"What makes you think you can just leave?"

"The cybertracker mothership that had entered your atmosphere."

Above them, something crashed through the ceiling.

"Yea haw," boomed through the room.

Black boots landed on a couple guards.

With a cigar in his mouth, "There's a party going on and nobody invited the Main Man," swinging his chain, "Time to fix that."


	14. Partying with the Main Man

Removing his hat from Raven's head and placing it on his, "Lobo, what take you so long?"

"Crossed paths with this broad, drinking and rough housing, the Main Man style," puffing on his cigar, "Now who do I talk to about that reward on your head, Blackie."

Pointing toward Tar-Paul, "Him," then put his hands in his coat pockets.

"Kill them!" ordered Tar-Paul.

"Kill me?" remarked Lobo, "the Main Man."

"Guess he wants to stiff you."

Throwing his chain forward, "Party time," smacking a column of guards.

Pulling his hand out of his coat pocket, Rath threw an orb towards some guards. The following explosion took out more guards.

With her back against Rath's back, she threw couple black energy bolts.

"_Where did you that bomb_?"

"Transmuted Ed's gun," grabbing Raven's shoulder and pulling her towards the floor.

Plasma energy barely missed them.

Laying on top of Raven, "Get out of here!"

Wrapping his arms around her rolled out of the path of a battle ax that was heading for his spine. They rolled towards a column in process knocked guards off their feet.

Stopping at the column with Raven on top, "_No, I'm staying_."

Turning for him to be on top of her, "Get your cute ass out of here before I kick it."

When, "Now!" came out of his mouth, it settled it for her. Busy watching her exit through Lobo's entrance, Rath almost didn't see the hook of Lobo's chain heading towards him. Jumping top, his feet landed on top of it.

"If you hold still," commented Lobo, "It'll be easier for me to collect that reward."

Running on the chain towards Lobo, "Oh frag," came out before Rath's foot connected with Lobo's chin. Series of "Oh frag," was heard as Lobo sailed into more of Tar-Paul's warrior guards.

Getting up, "Blackie, you ticked me off," wrapping his chain around his right fist.

Going to the kendo stick phase of his bo staff, "Lets rock, Lobo," motioning with his index and middle fingers.

Like two rams, they ran and slammed into each other just to be sent flying in opposite directions taking out more mechanical guards.

Outside Tar-Paul's palace, Raven hovered over her exit to watch squads of cybertrackers descend from the mothership.

"Rath, what have you got me into," she mumbled as several cybertrackers made a beeline towards her.


	15. Party's Over

Seeing the cybertrackers heading towards her, Raven descended towards the building. Zipping through the maze of buildings, she made sure the cybertrackers kept her within eye sight. Ahead of her was a dead end that was coming up fast. Waving her hands, a black mist covered her. The cybertrackers entered the mist and ran straight into the wall. Raven's head popped through the wall. She went up.

Seeing a couple cybertrackers in front her, "_Is that all_? _Where's the rest of you_?"

Suddenly she was surrounded.

"_Good_," surrounding her fists in black energy, "_more practice_," heading straight towards the cybertrackers.

Waking up, Ed looks around. His captors are gone. Walking towards the bathroom, he stares at his discovered secret passageway. The wall behind him blows up along with the ceiling. From the dust smoke, cybertrackers appear with rifles pointing at him.

"Ed Ollej, you're under arrest for harboring known fugitive," stated the blue cybertracker.

Ed faints.

Back at Tar-Paul's once clean throne room, the two wrecking machines responsible for the piles of robotic warriors were staring blue eye a to red eye.

Staring that remains of his fighting force, "You will die!" yelled the hysterical Tar-Paul, "Yes, both will die. I'm going to upgrade to my most powerful form and crush you both with the most state of art technology."

Rath aimed with his right palm up along with Lobo pointing the barrel of his plasma pistol without removing their eyes from each and fired at Tar-Paul. The combine blast sent Tar-Paul sailing through a wall and out of his own palace.

Putting Rath in the cross hairs of his pistol, "Now Blackie, time to collect that reward."

"Please stand to the right."

"Why?"

"To get a better aim."

"Oh," moving to the right.

"Now back up."

Lobo did.

"Little slide to the left."

Again Lobo did.

Holding his palm up and arm out, "Perfect," pulling his hand back.

Hearing stone moving, Lobo turned around and watched the stone column he hit earlier fall towards him.

"Oh frag," he cursed before sandwiched by the column.

Brushing dirt off, "Now to find Raven."

Hearing the reviving of an engine, he turned around.

"Hello, Hog."

Lobo's Hog made a series of reviving sounds.

"Thank you," sitting on the seat.

Gripping the handle bars, Rath sailed through the hole that Tar-Paul had created.


	16. Leaving

After destroying the last of the squad of cybertrackers with a simple technique by focusing her energy with each punch, kick, and blast, Raven was nearly out of breath.

"Good job," sent her turning to see Rath on the strange looking motorcycle.

"_Thank you_," curtseying.

"Would the pretty lady like a ride?"

"_Why not_?" sitting behind Rath, "_Whose bike_?"

"Not a bike, it's the Hog."

"_Whose Hog is it_?"

"Lobo."

"_Who's Lobo_?"

"Lobo's in pain, baby. Lobo's in pain," heading straight towards the spaceports garage.

Overloading the security box, the door opened. Black visors stared at the stolen undercutter. Signaling to proceed slowly, they advanced towards the undercutter. Placing override box against the airlock door, pushing buttons, the undercutter door slid opened.

Barrels moved waiting for movement. Nothing. The green cybertracker entered. It sat in the pilot seat. The screen came on. "Have a nice day," flashed on the screen. Counting down from five to zero reflected off the cydertracker's visor.

Seeing the explosion, "Lost the ship," remarked Rath.

"_And our way home_."

"Are we losing faith?"

"_Then dazzle me_."

"Prepare to be dazzled," turning the handle grip.

Now back on Earth, blood was boiling inside a huge cauldron.

Stirring the hot blood, "It's ready mother."

"Add the final ingredient."

The scorched skull was thrown into the cauldron. Flames shot upwards consuming the blood. The flames died out leaving a naked ashen skinned kneeing young man behind.

"Raise Sebastian."

He did.

"Welcome back, son."

"You're my mother?"

"Yes and this is Christian, your brother."

Christian placed a robe on Sebastian's bare shoulders.

"Why did you bring me back early?"

"Had to. Your rightful bride has been tricked by an upstart."

"Raven must be returned to me."

"Correct, but don't worry, son. Together we're going to make that upstart wished he never was born."

Standing in front of spaceport hanger, "Thank you, Hog," patting the fender, "Now return to Lobo," watching the Hog leave, "Now Raven lets see if Lt. Prof. Deckland has any vacancies left," walking into the hanger.

When the column smacked into Lobo, it sent him through the floor and into Tar-Paul's treasury. Staring at all that platinum made him forget about the pain that was shooting through his body.

Whistling, nothing happened.

Whistling again, again nothing happened.

"Now where's Hog?"

A familiar engine echoed through the chamber.

Stopping in front of Lobo, "Where's you been Hog?" hearing a couple reviving sounds, "What do you mean that you were getting a lube job?" pulling a gun from the saddle bags, "Never mind," miniaturizing the roomful of platinum and placing it in the saddle bags.

Sitting, "Lets blow this planet, Hog," busting through a wall.


	17. Dishpan Hands

A white robe figure followed the yellow cybertracker past holding cells.

Stopping, it placed its hand the security pad. A cell door opened.

"The prisoner's inside," stated the cybertracker.

Nodding, the robe figure entered. Closing of the door made Tar-Paul's head lift up and stare at the robe figure.

"How the mighty have fallen?" remarked the figure.

"Khambatta…"

Holding his palm up, "He showed up on a silver platter and you didn't even get to use your upgrades," closing his fist.

"Kham…" tightening of his neck caused him to slide off his bench.

The pain overloaded his circuitry. Snapping his fingers, Tar-Paul's metal started melting.

Staring at the liquefied metal, "David, you're starting to become a real pain," exiting the cell room.

Wiping a plate clean, "_How's this post to dazzle me and get us home_?"

Carrying dry plates, "On thirty ducs, were you expecting a holiday cruise?"

"_Wasn't expecting dishpan hands_."

"Dunk your head in that sink," placing the dishes in a cabinet, "It might cool you off."

Raven's wash rag hit the back of Rath's neck. Closing the cabinet door, he removed the rag from his neck and walked towards Raven.

"_Rath what ever you're thinking, forget it_."

He kept coming towards her.

"_Rath, I'll hurt you_."

Stopping inches from her and grabbing her wrist, "Shut up," placing the rag in her hand, "and wash those dishes," letting go. (Fin)


End file.
